Glares and Dares
by avatarfreak14
Summary: Zutara Month 2012. Change. After making him uncomfortable, Katara finds an interesting way to prove Zuko's loyalty. Set after the Boiling Rock. Oneshot.


**Glares and Dares**  
Zutara Month: Change__

_I thought you had changed!_

I have changed.  


Katara stared with hostility at the Fire Nation prince as he conversed with her brother. The two of them were discussing war and weapon strategies, Sokka sharing the customs of the Water Tribe and Zuko sharing that of the Fire Nation's.  
"Full body armours are stupid! They slow you down, and that's when the enemy strikes!" Sokka argued, swiping his arm down spastically as he spoke. Zuko rolled his eyes.  
"I'd rather be a slow soldier than a dead one," Zuko retorted "And it's all about strategy Sokka, not speed."

Katara scowled at the two young men. How could they converse so casually? How could Sokka talk to someone who openly betrayed them and almost got Aang killed? How could they talk like they were _friends_? Like they were brothers. Katara mentally growled. Zuko didn't deserve that title. He was disloyal and untrustworthy and it made her so angry that everyone trusted him so easily. Aang had never showed any resentment towards him and neither had Toph. Both had basically welcomed him with open arms. Sokka had been more reserved, but only by a bit, and that had gone out the window when they'd come back from the Boiling Rock a few days ago.

In fact, ever since then, the boys had been inseparable.

They went fishing.

They went hunting.

They sparred.

They had pointless debates that Zuko usually won most of the time.

It made Katara's blood boil.

At that moment Suki came to take a seat next to Katara. She glanced at her and sighed.  
"Katara, if you look at Zuko like that any longer, you'll burn a hole in his head." She said resignedly.  
"Maybe, if I get lucky" Katara responded, snickering at her own joke. Suki threw her a withering look.  
"Katara, I know you had a bad past with Zuko-"  
"We all did."  
"I know you _all _had a bad past with Zuko, but that's all it was, the past. I know you don't think so, but he_ has_ changed. He's the reason we all escaped from the Boiling Rock. Me, Sokka, _Your father._" Katara winced. She hated it when people brought her father into the matter (Sokka had done the same thing earlier that day). Because despite the fact that she begrudged and resented Zuko, Katara was, and always would be grateful towards him for bringing her father back to her and Sokka. She already knew that Zuko was trustworthy, she just didn't want to admit it herself and especially to him. Even if he was trustworthy she still wasn't ready to forgive him quite yet.

"You're right Suki, that was a courageous and trustworthy act on Zuko's part and I won't make any excuses for it. But I can't forgive or trust him because of everything else he's done, and believe me, there's a long list of things he's done." Katara chose her words carefully. She didn't want Suki to sense any of the spite she was disguising. Luckily for her, the older girl just gave her a small smile, nodded and left.

So Katara was the only one who still didn't accept Zuko into their group and she wanted to make that evident to him. She definitely couldn't do something obvious, the entire group already thought she was being unreasonable as it was. She wanted only Zuko to notice.

What was it that Suki had said two minutes ago?

"_Katara, if you look at Zuko like that any longer, you'll burn a hole in his head."_

Katara grinned. It may not be much but it was all she had. She'd stare intensely at him everyday and make him uncomfortable. Not only was it fun for her, but also if he told anyone he'd sound like a lunatic!

And so Katara stared severely at the Fire Bender boy over the following days.  
She stared at him when he ate.  
She stared at him when he trained with Aang.  
She stared at him when he bonded with Sokka.

She stared at him when Toph avenged her feet.

At first Zuko didn't seem to be aware of Katara's glare at all. But after a while he cast nervous glances at her only to find her eyes solely trained on him. A few times, he would try to outdo her gaze, but the intensity of hers always outdid his. Secretly, Katara was really enjoying herself. It was fun to make Zuko squirm and she continued to do so until he cracked.

On the third day, Zuko's resolve broke.

After having dinner, Katara collected all the plates and cutlery and went to get them washed. It was when she was doing this that Zuko approached her at a steady pace.

"Can we talk?" Zuko blurted out nervously. Katara glanced up at him, feigning innocence.  
"Now? I'm a bit busy." Zuko narrowed his eyes and chose to ignore her response.  
"Is there a reason why you've been glaring at me these past few days?" Katara furrowed her brows.  
"What're you talking about? Why would I be staring at you at all?" Katara snapped. She was pleased to see Zuko becoming increasingly frustrated.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Look Katara, I know you don't trust or forgive me, but you don't have to make it uncomfortable too. Is there a problem?"  
At this, Katara turned to face him, dropping her dishes and shaking with fury.  
_"Is there a problem?!"_ She fumed. "Of course there's a problem! You chased us around the world for a year, you almost captured Aang many times, you betrayed us in Ba Sing Se and Aang almost died because of your betrayal! _That's _the problem!" Zuko took a step towards her, clenching his fists.  
"I know I've done terrible things in the past and I know there's no excuse for them, but I've changed! I'm good now! And I'm sorry. I'm personally sorry you've suffered because of the Fire Nation and I'm sorry I betrayed you in Ba Sin Se. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Katara met his eyes and this time _she _felt unsettled by the intensity in_ his_ eyes. Then she realised, she had an opportunity to humiliate Zuko.  
"Anything?" She asked innocently. All of sudden she saw suspicion in Zuko's face.  
"Anything I can do, yes." Katara smiled cunningly.  
"Wait here." She instructed him. Turning on her heel she made her way to Sokka's room where she found the box she was looking for. With her obtained object, she returned to the Fire Nation prince.

"All you have to do to redeem yourself is eat what's in this box" Katara explained.  
"Okay." Zuko agreed, taking the box from her hands. Casting a quick glance at her, he opened the lid of the box to reveal its contents. Cockroach-Grubs.  
"Me and Sokka's fishing bait." Zuko observed, his voice thick with disgust.  
"That's right."

"So if I finish everything in this box, you'll forgive me?"  
"That's right."

He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't even eat one. Not in a million years. Katara inwardly smirked. He wouldn't do it and she could use it against him as a way to make him feel stupid. Another way to prove that he wasn't true to his word.

Zuko picked up a particularly big Cockroach-Grub and shuddered, looking pale and as though he was about to spill the contents of his stomach then and there. With a hand on her hip, Katara looked expectantly at him. She could see clearly, from his revolted face, that he wasn't going to do it as she suspected. He looked at her then, and his eyes rested on her. Then without any warning at all, he shoved the cockroach-grub into his mouth.

Absolutely shocked and flabbergasted Katara instantly went behind Zuko to pound on his back.  
"What are you doing!? Spit it out!" And even though it was completely illogical she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed on his stomach. Of course it didn't work because he hadn't swallowed the bait yet, but it got her point across and Zuko spat out the cockroach grub onto the ground before him.  
"What?! You told me to!" Zuko snapped, confused, repulsed and angry all at once. Katara moved to stand in front of him again.  
"I didn't think you were going to do it!" Katara replied, realising how stupid she sounded. The pair slipped into an awkward silence.  
"You were going to do it?" Katara asked quietly.

"I said I'd do anything to make it up to you."

Katara glanced down at the ground trying to bite back a smile. So he was true to his word and she already knew he was trustworthy. And while she wanted to get used to his presence more before she forgave him, she did trust him, and after he was willing to eat fish bait for her approval, he deserved to know that. With a final afterthought she stuck out her hand for him to shake. Zuko looked blankly at her outstretched hand.

"And this means…?" He trailed off.  
"It means that I trust you. I don't forgive you yet but I think I'm going to." Katara explained. Zuko looked her hand for a second before finally grasping it in his own. He met her stormy blue eyes and revealed a small grin.

"I'll take it."


End file.
